Am I Gay
by iEXIST
Summary: Kai wanted to find out whether he was gay or not, and he did . . . the odd way


My second story related to KAI, no wait or is it third…………

**My second story related to KAI, no wait or is it third………….I mean totally dedicated to him and this is it!**

**Summary:**** Kai is confused. He's going to find out whether he's gay or not, but he finds it out the hard way **_story is waaaaaaaaaay better I assure you!_

Kai grunted as Hilary kept bickering things to her about how mean Tyson had been to her and that he should straighten him out. He tried to divert his attention elsewhere but nothing did he find interesting enough to let her leave him alone, on second thought where was everybody? Had they left him to be tortured by her constant trash talk? Oh god NO!

He fumbled around a bit and got off the polished wooden floor with Hilary's intense gaze still on him. He walked over to the door picking up his shoes and quickly tied up his laces. His hand moved to the door handle and as he was about to slide the door open a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him not to. Nibbling on it for a while in his mind he dismissed it and slowly he slid the door open. At the sight of what lay on the outside world he immediately shut it close and turned around heated with embarrassment. Hilary raised a quizzical brow at him as he passed her with the tomato face. He was planning on using the back door now, atleast he wouldn't have to witness Ray and Mariah's enheated liplocked situation. That was awkward!

"KAAAAAAAAAAAI" Tyson suddenly appeared in front of him, his face mere inches away from his own. Kai scrunched his nose in disgust at the smell radiating from the three timer world champion. "Guess what? You'd never be able to so let me enlighten you! So ya know me and Dai- HEY! Wait a second! That actually rhymed! _You'd never be able to so let me enlighten you_! HAHAHAHA! Man am I a genius or what"

"I take the 'or what' part" Kai commented and pushed past him and out of the Granger dojo.

Out of nowhere his thoughts drifted back to the stupid navy haired goof. Maybe he should've been a little nicer, Tyson was always nice to him…………..Nah, not his style, he was a bad boy! Kai's gaze remained fixed on the stony path below him as he walked and could see the toes of his black sneakers. A small sigh escaped his lips as he pursued to let his thoughts remained fix on Tyson.

"That idiot" he murmured under his breath as a smile graced his lips. Tyson often made him crack up, not in the laugh out loud type of way but in a gentle manner where he would show him his smile to let him know that he appreciated it. Tyson was…….indifferent, but he was absolutely nothing like someone he had met before, he was……..special, gifted, guys wanted to be in his shoes, even Kai! But then why was he such a loser regarding studies, he would hardly get a 'B', he was blessed by the great air dragon, he was so…….great……but Dranzer was better. Kai might not have the strength Tyson had, he might not have the love Tyson had, he might never have great friends like Tyson and he would never have a beautiful family like Tyson, but he will always have one thing to keep him on his road, the great phoenix, his intelligence, his inheritance, his will and some support might even come from his fan girls…..

"What am I thinking like this today?" his mind let his lips apart as his manly voice said out.

"Thinking like what? About _me_ perhaps?" a cocky mocking voice asked out from behind him. Kai immediately turned behind his scarf whipping around him as his feet took in an alert stance and his narrowed eyes took in the form of the owner of the voice. His tensed body clamed down as he realized it was none other then the red head gone mad a.k.a Tala Valkov.

"What- are you doing here?" Kai asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"I was actually here to see Kenny, he has Wolburg" of course the scientific master piece of ice " and I believe before I was able to enter the wooden doll house I spotted a pink fur ball against the wall pinned in spot by a kitten" he mused a smirk dancing on his perfectly crooked lips and his eye brow was raised giving him an even better attractive look. Was he hot or what? Kai's eyes widened, TALA? HOT? They just couldn't fit in one sentence! NO! NO! NO! Before he knew what he was doing, his head was shaking itself violently trying to lose the unnecessary information.

"You alright, did my clues go a bit too far" asked the crystal eyed tall teen.

"No, no, I'm fine" Kai reassured holding his hands up infront of his face. What did those ugly thoughts mean? He had met Tala for the first time after he had moved out of the hospital, it hadn't been quite long! Had he missed him that much that his sick brain starting making out images of them on a date, in the sunset and finally in bed, -gulp-!

"Kaaaaaaaaai! You're spacing out again!" Tala informed.

It was evening now and Tala hadn't given up following Kai around and on the way forced him to have some ice cream, no surprise there, he had always secretly admired them a lot, no surprise there either since a part of him was addicted to ice. And now he was being forced to sign an autograph for some midget. All he wanted to do was write 'fuck off, with love Hiwatari' but due to a certain someone he changed his intensions.

" There! Now scramb!" Kai growled and the kid ran away happily.

" KAI HIWATARI ACTUALLY SIGNED MY SHIRT AND HE TOLD ME TO SCRAM AND HE GROWLED FOR ME!"

Kai slapped his forehead. It wasn't long before the two teens were on a bench with Tala munching on his third ice cream.

"Tala" even when his name left his throat he felt butterflies at the pit of his stomach, "if you keep eating that shit you might go sugar high or even become sick!"

"No need to worry" Tala assured licking his vanilla and chocolate creamed cone "I've gone through all that a lot, it's quite a habit now"

Kai just bluntly nodded as he stared at Tala's lips biting off the pieces of cone and being coated with the delicious flavour. The duel haired male licked his lips. This was getting too much for him.

"DAMN IT! JUST GET UP!" He yelled and immediately his hands flew to cover his mouth. He didn't mean to actually shout it out to the world. Tala blinked at his odd behavior. "Tala" Kai whispered shaking "I think….. I …..like you"

Tala's cone slipped his fingers and crashed on the sandy ground. "You……like…..me?" Kai swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. Tala's crystal blue eyes widened and his hanging mouth managed to shut itself close. "But….how?"

"I don't know" Kai answered nervously, his gaze fixed on his shoes. "It was just a thought" and he was totally embarrassed of actually admitting it.

"Well! We'll just have to find out" The red head said as he straightened out his shirt by pulling at it's rim. Kai could see right through him, his heart was pounding furiously and his actions suggested he was nervous. He felt the same way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Loud music banged through the mega sized boom boxes as people, mainly teens, danced around widely. Many were out in pairs and many women were by themselves violently and widely moving themselves gathering a lot of attention. The room was lit by different colours which kept changing second by second. It was basically a night club, probably illegal too judging by the number of smokers around the room and the drunken dorks roaming around the bar and the busy pairs in the dark corners and rooms.

"What does this place have to do with my gay-ness?" Kai asked moving his mouth to the side of his face and his expression clearly showing that he was against coming here.

"I know about a bunch of gay dudes, if you respond positively to them then I should congratulate you and if not then I'm afraid you mistook your friendship for something out of hand"

"What about you?"

"What about me" inquired the confused red head, trying to listen as hard as possible through the loud deafening music.

"Are you….." he left the sentence to trail off.

"…….." Tala perused to keep his mouth shut "Time will tell……" he honestly replied, but before Kai could question more "Hey I see one over there, hey hey CLAUDE! HEY CLAUDE!"

Kai's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets, Claude! Claude! Claude out of all people had to GAY! And immediately the said teen approached them eyeing Kai then turned back to Tala giving him a questioning look.

"Kai here is for you" he said smirking. "Take your time on him" Tala said smirking whereas poor Kai was too confused to even move. Claude's equally confused eyes stared at him and before he knew it he was being dragged away to a dark room.

"Hello _Kai_" Claude sneered as he pushed the duel haired male inside the room closing the door as he entered. As Kai stood up he was pressed against the wall by an extreme force which was unfortunately Claude. "I knew there was something special about you, and this is the best thing yet, it's like a miracle you know! You don't know how long I've been dreading for this" Kai at the spot became too innocent and his mouth only whimpered a 'what?' The Hiwatari had no idea what was coming next and he didn't want to go through it either. As soon as cold rough lips made contact with the skin of his neck he let out a cry.

"TALA TAL-" he shrieked out but Claude covered his mouth. 'I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not gay I'm not I'm not nononononononon NO'. Claude's hand, unwillingly according to Kai, traveled under his shirt, piching his skin. As his hand tugged at Kai's metal belt rage took over and he shoved back the light blue haired elder with a rough push and when the teen came back Kai kneed him where it hurt.

"Come near me again and I'll erase you off the surface of the earth" Kai commented darkly. Now he had his answer, he was never and he could never and he would never be _gay_. Now that was a thrilling and seemingly uncomfortable experience.

He coolly walked out of the smelly room only to find Tala gone. He searched for him a bit and found him talking to some girl.

"Tala" he called out and the said teen turned around. "I failed it" he proudly announced. Tala smirked in reply and turned to talk to the 'much more' attractive female.

Kai rolled his eyes and turned around to leave only to bump into a petite figure. He looked up to scold the person but turned crimson at the sight of the cute nervous girl clad in her school uniform, at this hour?

"I uh sorry" she whispered staring apologetically into his violet orbs as her own brown ones seemed to glow. She looked to his side to spot someone and her gaze dropped to the floor. "I uh was looking for my sister but I see she's busy" she said and Kai realized she was talking about the girl Tala was with.

"Hmmm" he nodded as he kept staring at her face which seemed to change colours with the light.

"soo…you wanna hit the dance floor" Kai smirked and lead her by the hand to the most middle part and before they knew it they were embraced with each others sensitive touches and kisses.

Kai finally had his answer, he wasn't gay, he just took their good bond a little step too much, he was just a normal person, as normal as you can get!

**Ooooooooo! I liked that a lot! What'd you think, please comment and answer! Oh and do review pwease!**


End file.
